A Harry Potter Side Story
by AmberGrace H
Summary: This is a story about Delilah Harper, a girl in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A story about a girl in Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter himself.

Name: Delilah Evangeline Harper

Appearance: Huge blue green eyes one greener than the other

Waist length wavy brunette hair

Small and petite

Soft features

A few freckles on a thin face

Sort of tan

Never has acne

Long eyelashes and perfect lips

No makeup

Beautiful but doesn't know it

Family:half blood

Mom is Marley Harper

Dad is Orion Harper

Twin is Talulah Evelyn Harper

Little sister is ilianna Marie Harper

Pigmy Puff as pet named Lucy

Family owl is Rider

Personality:

Polite, quiet, dreamy

Always staring of into space, though always paying attention

Pretty smart all things considered

Okay at quittich

Always happy and smiling, unless really angered

Nice but can think of come backs better than anyone

Sticks up for people though otherwise quiet and kept to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: From Letters to New Friends

Delilah Harper woke up surprisingly early the morning of her eleventh to the sound of an owl at her bedroom window. She tip-toed over quietly, careful not to wake her twin sister who she shared a room with, paid the owl and said a quick thanks. As she walked back over to her bed, she couldn't help but notice the Hogwarts crescent on both of the letters. Suddenly, too excited to keep quiet, she let out a joyful squeal, waking her sister.

"What's goin' on?" Talulah, her twin sister said tiredly.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. I was just excited." She said happily.

" 'bout what?"

"Our Hogwarts letters, of course!" She said, almost jumping with excitement.

"Ah cool!" Talulah replied, "speaking of which, happy birthday."

"Thanks, you too!" She said giving her twin a quick hug.

Delilah and Talulah looked remarkably identical except for the fact that Delilah had one bluish and one greenish eye while her sister had two shiny silver eyes. All else aside the two were completely opposites. Talulah had always been an extrovert who was friends with everyone and would love to do nothing more than play a game of quittich. Delilah, on the other hand, was a little more of an introvert who loved a good book.

The rest of the day was the most fun the twins had ever had before. They went to diagon ally with their parents and younger sister and got all the school supplies needed for the following year at Hogwarts. After, they went to hogsmead to blow some time before lunch. It was while the twins had been allowed to walk around by themselves that they got a surprise. They had just been walking down a sidewalk when Delilah had suddenly got distracted by "the scenery" she had later told her sister when suddenly-

-oof!- she had just ran right into somebody.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" She said as she lent over to help pick up the books she had just knocked out of this boy's hands.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." The boy replied. It was then that she got a good look at the boy. He was about her height with messy raven hair and bright green eyes behind circular glasses. He was also, in Delilah's opinion, kind of cute.

She blushed as she picked up the last book and handed it to him.

"I'm Delilah, by the way." She said as Talulah, who had just realized what had happened, came over.

"Harry, Harry...Potter." The boy, Harry, said, hesitating before saying his name and drawing attention.

"Merlin, are you really?" Talulah said excitedly, earning herself an elbow to the stomach and a muttered 'shut it' from her twin.

"I'm Talulah Harper. And I see you have already met my sister here." She said, winking and earning another elbow tho the stomach.

"I have. Are you to going into Hogwarts, too, this year?" Harry asked them.

"We are indeed!" Talulah said, surprised this boy, celebrity to most, was even talking to them. "Our first year, this is."

"Oh mine too. Do you have the time by the way?"

Talulah shook her head as Delilah, who was back to day dreaming, turned back around. "Sorry?"

"Sorry 'lilah here's a bit ditzy at times." Talulah commented, jokingly.

"Am not!" She retorted, blushing once more.

"Harry here was just asking the time." Talulah said, not knowing herself.

"About a quarter to twelve."

"Oh thank you. I have to go now. Nice meeting you!" Harry said turning to leave.

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

Once back with their parents, they decided to grab some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and go home. The second she saw them, Talulah started chattering to her parents about how they had just met 'The Harry Potter!' Delilah, still a bit embarrassed by the incident, kept quiet, though even she had to admit, it was a pretty cool day.


End file.
